


Venting

by kimberlyeab



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Kimberly the Moose continues her adventures of anxiety and dysphoria, now with 100% more carnivores.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 7





	Venting

Sequel to [Morning Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496567)

* * *

Kimberly placed her thumb over the pipe’s carb, using the tip of her hemp wick to char the edge and draw in the warm smoke. She inhaled for several long seconds, and as she neared the end of her hit, she removed her thumb and let air flow through, clearing the chamber and taking in that last little puff of THC and goodness.  
  
As she drew the pipe away from her lips, she took in a small whiff of fresh air, using it to channel the smoke into her lungs. She let it settle there as she took her time snuffing the flame still smouldering on the wick.  
  
Then finally, she exhaled through her nose, sending twin tendrils of smoke rolling towards the roof.  
  
“I need to vent,” she grumbled.  
  
“After a hit like that? Alice asked, snorting as she rolled her eyes. “No way.”  
  
She then held out a hand and Kimberly passed over her little pink pipe, the hemp wick, and lighter.   
  
Alice was a large grey wolf, with gorgeous red hair that was both long and curl, cascading down past her shoulders. Her wardrobe was both punkish and far cooler than anything Kimberly wore, especially today, when all she had the energy for was a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt from her favourite cartoon.  
  
“But for real, what’s eating you?” Alice asked, getting ready to take her own hit.  
  
“It’s these bad boys,” Kimberly grumbled, flicking at the little antlers which had sprouted forth from her head.  
  
Alice took her hit, nodding along as she drew in the smoke.  
  
“Like it’s bad enough that they’re just these big honking sources of dysphoria, that I can’t deal with, but you know what’s worse?” Kimberly grumbled.  
  
Alice exhaled. “What’s that, sweetie?”  
  
Kimberly slapped the armrest of her chair. “Everybody thinks I’m a fucking deer.”  
  
“Understandable,” Alice said, offering the pipe to her.  
  
Kimberly took it and huffed loudly “It’s really not though! Like hello,” she motioned towards her body. “Do I look like a deer to you.”  
  
Alice cocked a brow. “Kind of?”  
  
“How do I look like a deer?” Kimberly exclaimed, massaging her scalp between her forefinger and thumb.  
  
“Uh it’s your…” Alice motioned towards Kimberly’s head before moving her hand down, along her body. “Your hooves?”  
  
“My hooves?” Kimberly asked, cocking brow.  
  
“Okay you got me,” Alice admitted. “It’s totally the antlers. You’ve trimmed them down so much that you kind of look like a deer.”  
  
“How does this even happen,” Kimberly grumbled. “I’m like six foot six and close to two hundred and fifty pounds. Deer do not get this big, Alice. They’re these teeny tiny little things, barely even four feet tall.”  
  
Alice snorted. “Really? I think you’re exaggerating a little bit, hun.”  
  
Kimberly looked at the pipe and brought it to her lips, taking another prolonged hit. She could already feel the tendrils of blissful stonerness seep in, wiping away some of her hotheadedness and rage at the world.  
  
“I don’t know dude,” Kimberly muttered, letting the smoke curl away from her lips. “I think I need to make some more friends with antlers. There’s this deer who I work with…”  
  
“Is she cute?” Alice teased.  
  
“Well I mean, no shit, she’s a deer, of course she’s cute.”  
  
Alice stood up and moved around to the back of Kimberly’s seat, resting her arms behind her head.   
  
“I do think your antlers look cute,” she said, gently touching one of them and stroking it.  
  
Kimberly blushed softly. “They’re hideous and bulky and make me look like a dude.”  
  
“Oh please, these little things.” Alice lightly grasped one. “No one would look at these and think you were a dude. Also do you know what I like about them.”  
  
“W-what?” Kimberly asked, feeling the wolf’s grip tighten, holding her in place.  
  
Alice leaned down and took the hard bone between her razor-sharp canines, digging her teeth into it. She growled in Kimberly’s ear and playfully tugged on her antlers.  
  
“I get to do that to you without hurting you,” she teased, licking at Kimberly’s antlers and the tiny grooves her teeth left behind.  
  
“Fucking carnivores,” Kimberly murmured.  
  
Alice gasped, feigning offense. “Racist.”  
  
“You’re the one slobbering all over my antlers.” Kimberly huffed, glancing up at the wolf. “Why do I even put up with you?”  
  
“Hmm…” Alice smirked, reaching down and tracing a finger right between Kimberly’s eyes and along her bulky snout. “Good company, I play your nerdy strategy games, smoke your weed, and just exude top energy.”  
  
Kimberly smirked. “Fair enough.” She then sighed, circling a single darkened digit along the edge of the pipe’s bowl “Do you think I’d look less deer-like if I grew my antlers out a little bit.”  
  
Alice shrugged. “No idea, though is it really so bad that you’re getting confused for a deer?”  
  
“Kind of?” Kimberly frowned. “Carnivores act really weird around deer. But Moose? Now Moose they respect.” She chuckled. “There was this hawk back in middle school. Picked on me mercilessly when I was like twelve. Then puberty hit and…” She smirked, slamming a fist into her open palm. “ _BAM_ I got massive antlers.”  
  
She then cringed, watching as her display knocked some of the still fresh herb out of the pipe’s bowl and into her lap.  
  
“Massive antlers?” Alice asked, cocking a brow. “At twelve?”  
  
Kimberly blushed. “I mean they were massive by puberty standards. Kind of like when you first try and grow a beard. They looked cool and meant I was growing up.” She waved her hand. “Anyways, this kid smartened up pretty fucking quickly after I pinned him against the lockers with these bad boys.” She sighed. “Shame the fucker went to the principal’s office.”  
  
“Ohhhh, did Kim get in trouble?” Alice teased.  
  
“Damn straight I did. Mom was really pissed.”  
  
“And your dad?” Alice asked, reaching for the pipe, which Kimberly surrendered.  
  
Kimberly snorted. “Proud of his little boy for finally standing up for himself. Said I was going to grow up to be a big strong bull.”  
  
Alice chucked. “And how did that go for you?”  
  
“Two years on HRT, last February, baby.” Kimberly watched as Alice lit the bowl. “Wanna shotgun?  
  
Alice cocked a brow and nodded as she drew in the smoke, not stopping until there was nothing but blackened ash left. She then gripped Kimberly’s antlers, drawing them back and forcing the Moose’s muzzle upwards. Finally, she pressed her lips against Kimberly’s own, exhaling as the moose drew in the warm smoke.  
  
And she kept exhaling and exhaling and…  
  
That’s when Kimberly jerked away, coughing loudly into the back of her hand.  
  
“Fuck,” she wheezed.  
  
“Too big of a hit?” Alice asked, smirking like the absolute devil she was.  
  
“Bully,” Kimberly grumbled, shooting a not so playful glare at her.  
  
Alice smirked, stroking the antler that was still in her grip. “You love it, you bottom.”  
  
Kimberly’s cheeks warmed. “Don’t call me out like that.”  
  
“Then don’t make it so easy, hun.”  
  
“So, is there anything you wanted to do today?” Kimberly asked.  
  
Alice shrugged. “Chill, watch some TV, maybe play some games or finally teach you how to play Magic?” She then glanced at the bowl. “Probably refill this at some point and cash another. How does that sound?”  
  
Kimberly smirked. “Like a lot of fun.”  
  
“Glad to hear it,” Alice said, smiling and letting go of Kimberly’s antler. She instead started stroking her scalp. “And Kim?”  
  
Kimberly looked up. “Hmmm?”  
  
“Antlers or no antlers, you’re still the prettiest cow that I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting.”  
  
Kimberly grinned. “Thanks Alice and you’re the prettiest…” She then paled.  
  
Alice smirked, leaning down and whispering into Kimberly’s ear. “Prettiest what, Kim?”  
  
“I plead the fifth,” Kimberly murmured, trying to flinch away and hoping Alice forgot that she was Canadian and the fifth didn’t really apply to her.  
  
Only Alice was there to stop her, tugging back on those dastardly antlers and giving Kimberly another reason to hate them. “Come on, hun. What were you going to say?”  
  
There were only dangerous implications in her voice.  
  
Kimberly sighed before offering a sheepish grin. “You’re the prettiest bitch I’ve ever met.”  
  
Alice deadpanned. “Did you just call me…” She then chuckled. “I’m going to make you pay for that.”  
  
“I-I know.”

* * *

[ ** Discord ** ](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK) **/** [ ** Twitter ** ](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
